Rain Fair
Rain "Farron" Fair, is a character from the world Radiant Town. He is a lone traveler and has mysterious magical powers that are embodied within his twin gunblades, Swiftblaze and Everfire. He is also able to cast Fire magic. His alignment is Light and his specialization is Magic. Personality Rain is mysterious and doesn't talk much, he is usually quiet and conservative of what he speaks of. He enjoys reading fantasy books and drawing or playing games. He likes to get things done quickly and does not enjoy waiting long, otherwise he gets agitated. During battle, Rain praises the opponent and then leaves them with a bit of advice before leaving. However he does have a quiet, laid back attitude when you get to know him and can be friendly and talkative. Appearance Rain is a tall 21 year old man with a somewhat slim build. He has dark red-green hair that hangs just above his eyes and has pale green eyes. Rain wears a red dress shirt with green trims and a black blazer with green and red trims and the Keyblade Master emblem on his tie, before he wielded the Keyblade this was a fleur-de-lis. He wears black dress pants and black-green-red converse shoes, along with two black ring on each hand. Underneath his blazer lies his brother's Keyblade Armor, black and shiny; A large "X"-shaped piece of metal going around his chest. Along with this ensemble, he has a large holster hanging off his left upper leg that holds his weapons Swiftblaze and Everfire. Journal Entry An enigmatic man born of Light, fueled by his anger of his family's tragedy after the war of Radiant Town. He took up the Keyblade after his family's name fell. Rain ventures across worlds hoping to find the answer of why he was given the strange power of light as his parents did not wield the powers. Backstory Early history Rain was born the child of a farmer and a school teacher in Radiant Town. Rain used to sit in silence and just look at the children fighting, learning their every move and when any kid asked him why he was so quiet and wanted to fight with him, he'd beat them quicker than anyone. Remnants A few years after when Rain was around 20 years old, creatures called "The Remnants" appeared out of the sky. Rain was freaking out and was distressed at the sight of this. He ran to his home unnoticed by his parents, grabbed his father's gun and sword and left the city to the other end of the world and camped there with the resources he found. Future Rain was now known to be a nomad in Hollow Town, he moves from place to place defeating the Remnants with his now evolved gunblade Swiftblaze. Later in his ventures he met a merchant who asked him if he would hand that gunblade for Munny. Rain refused and tried to walk away from the old man. The old man persisted and tried to get the gunblade any which way possible, Rain retaliated and ended the life of the old man. Second Gunblade and venture to Light From the remains of the old man, he found another gun and another blade, with these he made another gunblade, Everfire however this gun allowed him to cast Fire magic. And strangely his hand has started casting Light magic abruptly, Rain has no idea where this is coming from and heard from the merchant that there is just another world where apprentices are flocking to. And so Rain heads there in hopes of finding an answer to this strange power. Abilities Rain does not move much in battle and retains a swift and quick stance during battle. When using Flareshooter ''(''Flareshooters ''in its revolver form), Rain holds his Keyblade as if it were a shotgun and majorly uses Fire magic and its derivatives such as Flare, Firaga, Mega Flare and so on. He rarely uses it as an actual blade as he's more comfortable with guns. If he's using it as an actual blade, he slashes left then right and finishes with a gunshot while flipping backwards. When he uses Light in conjunction with this weapon he is able to use ''Holy Doom, where he calls pillars of light to revolve around him and cast balls of Fire to enemies surrounding him and then the pillars of light swiftly roam around to slice enemies off. Then when he is going all out, he uses Holy Flare where Light bursts out of his Keyblade into the sky conjuring a dragon of light that breathes out fire onto his enemies for around 10 seconds. His Keyblade can also transform into two revolvers that appear similar to Swiftblaze and Everfire, however they have no metal protrusions but a single fleur-de-lis symbol at the top made of pure fire. When using Swiftblaze and Everfire (Blaze Ragnarok'' in their shotgun form), he switches between his gunblades around to get better attack power and takes advantage of the power of Fire. He rests the guns on his shoulders and then when needed, opens them out to become gunblades and then holds them in an "X" shape when blocking and just below his waist when he is in his idle stance. When battling he shoots a barrage from one gun, then from the other then puts them together into a shotgun that shoots a fire ray. Weapons Flareshooter Rain's Keyblade is named Flareshooter. When he summons his Keyblade, it appears in a puff of smoke with sparks appearing that warn the opponent. The Flareshooter is compromised of three parts, the handle, the blade and the teeth. The handle is designed similar to that of Wayward Wind in that it hangs off the side rather than in the middle. The handle is majorly a rusty gold and black. The second part, the blade, is an actual gun with blades protruding from the shaft up to the teeth, this is in a pale gold color with sacred writing. The teeth is actual gunfire with smoke. The teeth protrudes out the gun and hangs off the side. The Keychain is a heart-shaped flame with a fleur-de-lis encrypted inside the flame in a shade of black. Swiftblaze and Everfire Rain's twin gunblades. When he pulls them out they look like regular hand guns with rather odd metal protrusions on the top part, however when he flicks them backwards they open up to large shotgun-like pistols. Swiftblaze is colored red and white with a metallic wing-like protrusion across the bottom. It has a red eye on the handle denoting a living spirit within, this is then found to be the soul of Hecatoncheir but dormant inside the gun. It has a red strap connected to the bottom with a fleur-de-lis chain at the end. Everfire is colored red and black with a metallic wing-like protrusion across the top. It also has a strap but is colored black and also has a fleur-de-lis chain at the end. Blaze Ragnarok Rain's combined gunblades. When Everfire gains a fiery border, it consumes Swiftblaze and evolves into Blaze Ragnarok, a highly ornamented shotgun-missile hybrid that shoots fire rays and fire lasers. Its handle is a dark gold with velvet red lining and has the letters "R" and "F" stylized in a very cursive font, the shaft of the gun is gold-plated and contains sacred text that translates "Hecatoncheir, God of the Earth, user of fire. Bring unto me thy power!". Another fleur-de-lis chain is also at the end of the gun. The trigger is a vivid red. Rain does not gain this power until obtaining the power to summon Hecatoncheir. Summon '''Hecatoncheir' is Rain's summon, he utilizes the elements of Fire and Earth. Themes :Character theme: Ice-hot Rain Gallery Rain Happy.png|Rain when happy Rain Sad.png|Rain when sad Rain Neutral.png|Rain when neutral Rain Ashamed.png|Rain when ashamed Rain Surprised.png|Rain when surprised Rain Serious.png|Rain when serious Rain Angry.png|Rain when angry